


Theo

by kayluh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I hate Fadumo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayluh/pseuds/kayluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo

Fadugly was eating her breakfast when she felt something biting her foot. She looked down and saw her best friend, Theo, biting her big toe.  
She kicked him off and he was doing backflips across the room as he was in the air.

Damn, Fadugly should consider soccer. Theo finally landed on the couch in the living room safely. 

When Fadugly was still eating, Harry bursts through he front door, knocking it down.

"Are you fucking serious? That's the tenth time you've done that you ugly looking toad!" Fadugly wailed.

"Bitch, if it wasn't for my money you wouldn't be here right now!"

That's when Fadugly got up and went to go start walking towards Harry, until she slipped and fell.

She looked down and saw she slipped on Theo's spit. She was outraged now.  
Theo started giggling in the living room, and that only made Fadugly more mad.

When Fadugly got up and started walking towards Harry, Louis popped out of the fridge.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my boyfriend, you mutt!" Louis snarled.

"Boyfriend? Bitch, he's MY boyfriend! Fuck outta here." 

Harry watched the scene in front of him and decided to step in.

"Um, Fadugly, I'm only with you because you bake some fine ass cookies. But did you really think I wanted you! Who do you think eats my ass every night? Not you. Bitch, Theo's ours too. Leave!"

Fadugly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did she lose Harry, but she lost Theo too. 

She ran out the front door and got in her old car that shouldn't even be considered a car anymore. 

She started backing out of the driveway when her car broke down. She got out and decided to just take her tricycle. She pedaled away as fast as she could.

She ended up at her destination hours later. She knocked on the door and waited.

Niall opened the door and said,"What the fuck?? I thought you died," and slammed the door in Fadugly's face.

She had only one place left to go...Nick Grimshaw's. She went there and he took her into his home happily. They ended up together married with 4 children and they lived happily ever after!

The end.


End file.
